


Hate At First Sight

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Comedy, Fluff, Frerard, Hate, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way wasn't the sort of person to hate someone passionately.<br/>He didn't know enough people to hate one.<br/>But this didn't stop him from doing so.<br/>It took time and effort to hate someone and Gerard definitely took time out of his life to hate someone in particular.<br/>A very certain someone.</p><p>Gerard Way hated a guy called Frank Iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate At First Sight

Gerard Way wasn't the sort of person to hate someone passionately.

He didn't know enough people to hate one.

But this didn't stop him from doing so.

It took time and effort to hate someone and Gerard definitely took time out of his life to hate someone in particular.

A very certain someone.

Gerard Way hated a guy called Frank Iero.

If you asked Gerard why he hated Frank, he wouldn't have much of a reason.

He just hated him.

He had hated Frank from the first moment he had met him.

Frank was a new student and had only started at their school a month ago.

Gerard had been made, out of his free will, to show Frank around the school during his first week.

Granted, Gerard wasn't in a very good mood at the time but Frank didn't help matters by being a smart-ass.

The first time Gerard had seen Frank was on the way to school.

Gerard was walking through the front gates, talking to his brother.

"Fucking Monday," Gerard's brother, Mikey, had muttered.

"My feelings exactly," Gerard agreed.

"And of course Ray has to be on holiday. Bastard," Mikey spat.

Gerard sighed and said, "I guess it's just you and me for a week then."

Mikey narrowed his eyes at his brother and replied, his tongue dripping with sarcasm, "Oh joy. I have the pleasure of your company twenty-four seven. Just can't be apart can we?"

"Alright!" Gerard held up his hands, "No need to be a Twat about it. Anyway, I-"

He was cut off when suddenly someone bashed into him.

This resulted in him smashing his shoulder against the tarmac floor.

"Jesus Christ," Mikey remarked as he watched the whole affair take place.

Gerard lifted his head up from the floor and glared at the person who had pushed him.

The guy in question turned around and looked down at Gerard.

A smirk appeared on his face.

"You should watch where you're going, Sugar," He winked.

"You what?" Gerard got to his feet, "You smashed into me!"

The guy's smile got wider and he shook his head, "Nope. Don't think so."

"Well I know so!" Gerard growled.

"Leave it, Gee," Mikey muttered.

His brother was embarrassing him.

"No! Not until he apologises!" Gerard pointed at the annoyingly smug guy.

The guy shook his head again and said, "Not gonna happen, Sugar."

"Apologise! And stop calling me 'Sugar'!" Gerard demanded.

The guy was enjoying winding Gerard up.

"I'm okay thanks, Sugar. Ah look at the time! I best be off. See ya, Sugar," The guy winked at Gerard and jogged off.

"Yeah, you better run!" Gerard called after him.

He looked at Mikey.

"Smooth," Mikey rolled his eyes.

"What a Prick!" Gerard ignored Mikey's comment.

"Ignore him," Mikey started walking again.

Gerard caught up with him and continued, "I mean, seriously! What was the fucking point of that?!"

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"He obviously has nothing better to do with his time. Stupid asshole."

"Jesus, Gee, just leave it. Who the fuck cares?!"

That shut Gerard up.

He didn't say anything else until the bell for homeroom went.

"Talk to you at lunch then," Gerard muttered.

He turned to walk away when Mikey grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Gee."

"It's fine," Gerard shook it off, "I guess I overreacted a little."

"A little? Just a bit of an understatement. All he did was bump into you."

"And he didn't apologise!- Actually, you know what? Let's just forget about it."

"Thank God," Mikey rolled his eyes again, "It's not like you'll see him again. This is a bigass school."

Gerard nodded and they went their separate ways.

~

"Gerard Way!"

Gerard slowly raised his head from the desk to see Mrs Tate looking down at him.

"Get your head off of the desk," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh sorry, Miss," Gerard blushed.

"Anyway," Mrs Tate frowned, "You know this school pretty well, right?"

"Uh-" 

Before he could reply, she carried on, "So, I was wondering if you would like to show a new student around?"

"Like to?" Gerard knew he didn't have a choice.

Mrs Tate nodded and carried on, "We have a new student and I'd like for him to stay by you for the week. You know, until he's settled."

"Um okay," Gerard mumbled.

"Good! Thank you, Gerard. I'll send him over to you. His name's Frank."

With that, she walked off.

Gerard frowned.

What had just happened?

Gerard decided to leave it and rested his head on the desk again.

He closed his eyes and after a minute was about to drift off when-

"Hey. I'm Frank."

Gerard's eyes popped open.

"Ah! Hey, Sugar. Long time no see," Their was laughter in his voice.

Gerard recognised that voice and he definitely recognised that nickname.

He slowly raised his head and caught sight of the annoying guy from earlier.

The guy, who was apparently called Frank, smirked at him.

"So, I'm staying close to you for a week then?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like it," Gerard growled.

"Mmm... I like the sound of that," Frank winked.

Gerard bit his tongue to stop anything he would regret from spewing out of his mouth.

"What's your name then?" Frank sat down across from him.

"Gerard," Gerard muttered.

"Nice name," Frank remarked.

Gerard ignored him and looked down at his hands.

There was still five minutes left of homeroom.

Gerard sighed and looked up again.

Frank was grinning at him.

"What?" Gerard frowned.

"Nothing," Frank shook his head, still smiling.

Gerard sighed again and looked out of the window.

"Well," Frank started, "I was just wondering how your fall was this morning?"

Gerard looked at him, a stony expression on his face.

"You know how it was," Gerard said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah but I want it from your point of view," Frank rested his chin on his hand.

Gerard took a deep breath and replied, "Well maybe I should push you down. That way you can experience it as well."

Frank laughed and said, "I'm okay thanks.

"Pity. I would have enjoyed that."

"I bet you would have," Frank leaned forward.

Gerard raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

Was this guy flirting with him?

Impossible.

The bell went then.

"Where to then?" Frank asked innocently.

"Well I have music. I don't know what you have-"

"I have music too!" Frank cut him off, "Isn't that a lovely coincidence?"

"Yes," Gerard stood up, "Wonderful."

Frank followed Gerard to music and wouldn't stop asking annoying questions.

Well, annoying in Gerard's point of view.

His last one took Gerard off guard a little.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Seen as Frank's previous question was, "Have you ever seen two dogs going at it?", Gerard was a little taken aback.

"Uh what?"

"A girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend? You do know what that is, right?" Frank looked at him.

"Of course I do and um no."

"Interesting," Frank responded.

"Why is that 'interesting'?" Gerard sideways looked at him.

"No reason," Frank shook his head.

He was quiet for a moment until, "Boyfriend?"

"What?" Gerard actually stopped walking this time.

Frank stopped too and looked back at him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Do I look like the sort of guy to have a boyfriend?"

"Is that supposed to be offensive?" Frank asked.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that-"

"Well that's what it sounded like."

"You know what I meant," Gerard sighed.

"Do I? Do I really, Gerard?" Frank looked at him seriously for a few seconds before winking at him and walking again.

Gerard growled under his breath and caught up with him.

After a few seconds of walking, Frank asked, "Is this the right building?"

They stopped in front of a small building.

"Yeah. This is the music building."

"Sweet," Frank whistled under his breath.

Gerard ignored him and went into the building.

When they were in the right room, Gerard was grateful when their teacher, Mr Quinn, told Frank to sit the opposite side of the classroom to where Gerard usually sat.

An hour of freedom.

Of course, when the bell sounded at the end of the lesson, Gerard had to escort Frank to his next class.

There was no way he could shake this guy off.

Frank looked like some lost puppy, following him around.

Well, he looked that way in Gerard's eyes anyway.

When lunch finally rolled around, Gerard had somehow managed to give Frank the slip.

Frank had spent his third period in Maths while Gerard was in Science.

Sadly, the classrooms were in the same building, but somehow Gerard managed to escape at the end of the lesson before Frank's class had been let out.

If Gerard had cared, he would have felt sorry for Frank.

Although, because Frank was so unbelievably annoying, Gerard didn't give a shit about ditching him.

He made it into the Cafeteria without being followed by the short prick and went over to his usual table.

Mikey was already there.

"Never see him again my ass!" Gerard groaned as he slumped down across from Mikey.

"What?" Mikey looked up from his sandwich.

"That fucking twat from earlier."

Mikey frowned before he understood, "The one who knocked you down?"

Gerard nodded, "Yes! He's in my homeroom and I've been asked to keep an eye on him all week. I've spent practically all morning with him and I literally want to bash him over the head with something!"

Mikey seemed to find this amusing because he laughed and said, "That's some fucking bad luck."

"Tell me about it."

Gerard grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he got out his lunch.

"So what's his name?" Mikey asked.

"Whose name?"

"That guy," Mikey rolled his eyes.

Gerard's face twisted in disgust as he thought about him.

"Frank."

A voice appeared, "Did somebody say my name?"

Gerard spun around on his seat.

Frank was standing behind him with a massive grin spread across his face.

Gerard glared at Mikey.

"I thought it would be more entertaining if I didn't tell you he was standing right behind you," Mikey smirked.

"Cheers, Bro," Gerard pouted.

"So," Frank jumped down next to Gerard, "What are we talking about? Me apparently. Are you that obsessed with me already?"

He smiled a sickly sweet smile at Gerard.

"No," Gerard said through clenched teeth.

"Then why were you talking about me?" Frank batted his eyelashes.

"Yeah, Gerard," Mikey joined in, "Why were you talking about him?"

Gerard narrowed his eyes at his brother, "I hate you."

"No need for that," Frank smirked and got out his lunch.

He smiled at Mikey, "I'm Frank by the way."

"Yeah, I know," Mikey glanced at Gerard and then back at Frank, "Gerard's told me all about you."

"Oh yeah?" Frank beamed.

Gerard held back the urge to kick his brother under the table.

Mikey nodded at Frank.

"Hey," He turned to Gerard, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Gee?"

Gerard literally had to calm himself so he didn't shout.

"He's not my friend," He clenched his jaw.

"What?" Frank looked at him, "I thought we were getting on quite nicely. Eh, Sugar?"

At the mention of that nickname, Gerard ripped his sandwich in half, breadcrumbs cascading down onto the table.

"Fine," He looked up, "Frank, this is my brother Mikey. Mikey, this is Frank," He turned to Mikey, "Happy?"

Mikey shrugged, "I've heard better."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Brother?"

Gerard nodded, wishing Frank would shove off already.

"No offence but don't you have any friends?"

Gerard growled under his breath.

"I do," Mikey said, "He's on holiday though. I can't speak for Gerard."

"Ray's my friend too!"

"Yeah but he's my best friend."

Frank was smirking again, "So your only friends are your brother and his best friend?"

Gerard groaned and placed his face in his hands.

Why was this happening to him?

Wasn't there anyone else Frank could go and pester?

Apparently not.

"What lessons do you guys have next?" Frank asked but it was mainly directed at Gerard.

"I have Biology and Spanish," Mikey replied, crinkling his nose.

"Sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it."

"What about you, Gerard?" Frank tried to pull him into the conversation for some strange reason.

"In other words," Gerard removed his hands from his face, "You wanna know if you can stalk me for the remainder of the day."

Frank held back a smile, "I wouldn't call it that. You were asked to look after me, remember?"

He smiled that sickly sweet smile of his.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at him and only just managed not to smack that fucking smile off of his face.

"Maths and PE."

"Hey!" Frank suddenly burst, "I have PE last too! Will we be in the same class?"

'I sure as hell hope not,' Gerard thought to himself.

"Are you in the gym?" Mikey asked.

Frank nodded.

"Then yes, you will be."

Gerard glared at his brother.

He wasn't really helping matters.

Mikey smirked at him before turning back to his lunch.

"Awesome!" Frank beamed, "What are you doing in PE at the moment?"

Gerard sighed, "Volleyball."

A disgusted expression took over Frank's face before he grinned and said, "Rad."

Gerard started fiddling with the remains of his sandwich.

Could this day be over with now please?


End file.
